


A Lonely Night

by raasenpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bruises, Dirty Talk, Fighting Kink, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sweet/Hot, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raasenpai/pseuds/raasenpai
Summary: Trent purposely stays out one night to rile up his boyfriend. Trent & Grayson fight and they fuck. Normal night between them.





	

Trent smelled like grease and marijuana smoke. A beer bottle stay glued to his hand and he brought it to his mouth for another swig. He ran one hand through his ebony black hair. It was always short because he didn't like it when he could feel it on his ears. He wasn't skinny by any means, but he did have muscle on him from his labor. Working at the auto body shop always had him exhausted after the long day. Stopping after work for smokes and drinking was his own choice. It was way past midnight and the full moon shown in the starless black sky. 

He practically banged the door open and he was surprised he didn't see anyone sitting in the living room on the other end. He expected his boyfriend to be there waiting for him. He expected a lecture and for the man to call him an asshole. Maybe even throw something and threaten to put his ass on the streets. The usual. The way he staggered into the house, he knew he was fucking drunk. 

He placed the bottle on the kitchen counter and made sure that the door was locked behind him. He made his way slowly up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

The large queen bed in the center of the room held one beautiful body within in. A small but muscular boy with bleach-blonde hair wearing a white wife beater. The lower part of his body was underneath the covers and he was facing away from Trent. 

He wanted to run his fingers through the hair so badly. He licked his lips and moved to the end of the bed. The boy moved a bit and seemed to be waking up. He leaned down farther to brush his lips gently on the pale skin below him. He left soft kisses down the man’s shoulders as he went. Trent sought out his ass underneath the thick blanket and he gave it a harsh squeeze. 

Gray let out a loud gasp and whipped his head to glare at the other man. 

“Where the fuck have you been all night?” Trent raised a brow and scowled back. 

“I was out. What are ya, my ma?” 

“I might as fucking well be. Don't come into my house in the middle of the night.”

“Your house?! Last time I fucking checked I paid bills here too. Don't give me that attitude, Grayson.”

“Well excuse me. I thought maybe you'd actually come home once in a while before you went out and got fucking high and drunk off your ass. Why couldn't you do that here?”

“I didn't want to. I can do whatever I want.”

“How about you want to sleep on the couch then?”

Grayson’s blue-Grey eyes were flashing and Trent could tell he was angry. It was the sexist shit in the world. He put his large hand on the blonde man’s arm and seductively trailed it up to his cheek to cup it.

“How about you stop acting like a fucking child? I'm sorry I didn't come home. I love you.” The pillow thrown in his face wasn't friendly in any manner. 

“Kiss my ass.” 

“Maybe I should. It will make you feel better, won't it?” 

“Can you actually think with anything besides your cock? Why did I even agree to fuck you that first night?” 

“What? My dick likes what it likes. And it likes you. You're lucky you're pretty and not just an impossible little bastard. Also, you know I'm the only one who can deal with your crazy ass. And you're the only one to deal with me.” He was leaning forward even closer so their lips were almost touching. He grinned smugly against Grayson’s lips and pecked them sweetly. 

“Forgive me, baby boy?” Gray’s face scrunched up in fake disgust at the nickname. Trent knew he loved to be called mushy things. It embarrassed him, but he loved the attention. 

“You're my whole world. I'm not running around on you. I swear.” He held up two fingers in a salute and he winked. 

The eye-roll he got in return made him grin again. 

“You yelling at me got me really horny. Can we fuck now?” Gray let out a disgusted sound but Trent was already peeling back the sheets. Gray was wearing nothing except the wife beater and a pair of dark blue briefs that were so tight they should have been illegal.

“Waiting for me, huh, baby boy?” 

“Shut the fuck up.” His face was red and hot and Trent knew he had him. He leaned down to kiss a pale knee and then looked up as he shivered. 

“You cold?” 

“No. Still pissed at you. You better fuck me good.”

“You know I will, lover. You know I will.” He then trailed his tongue from Gray’s knee up to his thigh. The beautiful thighs and ass were probably the only part of Grayson that wasn't stick thin. He was very well filled out, thank God. 

He threw his jacket and shirt across the room as Grayson pulled off his top. He kicked out of his shoes and socks and undid his belt in one swift motion. 

“Turn over.” Gray did as he was told for once and Trent smacked his ass again before pulling the briefs down to leave a wet kiss on each cheek. 

“You happy now?” He asked Gray with playfulness in his voice 

“I'm going to kill you” he heard him mutter from the pillows. 

“When you do, make sure that nobody is ever able to arrest you. You're way too pretty for jail.” 

Gray used his foot to kick him in the back and he laughed and ran a large hand slowly up his back and land on his neck. He applied pressure there and the noise Gray made almost had him coming right there. 

“One day, I want to choke you. I want to see you turn purple as I drill you with my cock. Would that be fun for you, too?” The groan and squirm he got in return was all he needed as answer. 

“Good boy. You're always so fucking grumpy. What you need is a dick in you all the time. I wish I could stay here to dick you down every chance I got.” 

“Come home then…” he could hear sadness in the words and he leaned forward to kiss behind the other man's ear. 

“I'm sorry, baby. I'll come home. We can make love on the couch with your favorite movie playing next time.” The scoff he got was beautiful and he ran his nails through his hair before tugging. He gasped again and tried to turn around. 

“No. Stay there and be good. I'll take good care of you. That's what you've been needing, right?” Gray’s slow nod caused him to moved further down his body and angle in front of the man’s perfect ass.

He left more kisses and small bite marks as he explored the round globes. There's nowhere else he'd want to be right now. He finally got to unzipping his pants and shimming them down his legs to kick them off somewhere in the room. 

“Where's the lube?”

“How should I know?” 

“Gotta help me out a little here.” 

“Do it your own damn self.”

“You want me to go in dry? I'll do it.” 

“No you won't, you pussy.” The finger shoved into Gray’s ass had him gripping the pillow so hard he was sure he would rip it. 

“F-fuck…” 

“There you go. Since we are on the same page.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“I'm trying to fuck you without hurting you, you brat. If you just want me to go on in there, that's fine too.”

“...it's on the nightstand.” Trent grinned and smacked his cheeks again before hopping up to fetch the lube. 

“Why do I even bother being gentle with you when you fight me so much?” 

“It's only because you like fucking me.”

“Wrong. I love fucking you. Never had an ass this good.”

“Shut up.”

“Gladly.” He lubed up his fingers as well as the hole in front of him and was prepared to dive in again. 

The first finger went in easily. They'd done this plenty of times now. It went in pretty smoothly, and he moved in up and down until he thought he found a good angle. 

“You're beautiful right now, Gray.” 

“Your sweet talk isn't going to make me want to punch you less when this is over.”

“I'd expect nothing less.” 

The number of fingers went from 1 to 2 and then 2 more were added and he almost had his whole fist in there. He was practically drooling to the thought of fisting Grayson. He didn't want to hurt him however, so he retreated his fingers and wiped them on the blanket underneath them. 

“Okay, baby boy. Here goes everything.” He slicked his cock up with the lube and lined it up. Before he could act, Gray arched his back up to where his ass was up in the air was at a perfect angle for Trent. 

“Give it to me.” He looked back at Trent and his eyes were practically black.

“Oh my fucking God..” 

Pushing all in had them both groaning. 

“Was that too much?” 

“I'm not new to this.” His face was beautiful and sexed out already. He wanted nothing more than to lay here with him till they both died. 

Pulling out slowly was agonizing. He pushed back in quickly. The pace kept getting quicker and quicker. He was sure he was jack hammering into him by now. Both of his hands were gripping Gray’s in a bruising grip. He could see Gray fisting the pillows below him. The sounds of his dick entering and exiting his boyfriend was the hottest thing ever. He leaned down to leave kisses and hickeys on his neck and shoulders. He'd be pretty and purple tomorrow. Just like he liked it. 

Everyone knew that Grayson was gorgeous. He worked as a male model for different types of clothing brands. He did pay for most of their expenses. If it did come down to it, he could easy kick Trent out and be able to pay the bills on his own. He threatened to do it at least once a week. No truth was ever in his venomous words. That was one of the reasons Trent liked to rile him up. It was amazing seeing the attractive man get mad. He'd never get mad like that at anyone else. They could punch each other till they were bruised and bloody and he'd still fuck him until he couldn't walk afterwords. Trent lived for the spunk Gray had. It helped he was always able to counter his sass with his own. They were a flame and a match. He was okay with that. 

He sucked a rather large hickey into the other’s freckled neck and he groaned in his ear. 

“I don't think I can go back to anyone else after you. You've ruined me.” 

“You’re...an...idiot….” 

“And yet you still let me hit it. What's that say about you?” He was so going to get his ass kicked later, but he loved it. 

He could feel himself getting close and he fisted Gray’s hair and pulled him up by it. The man’s neck snapped up and he gripped the bed frame in front of him. Trent twisted the hair in his grip and the cry he received was heavenly. 

“I love you so much, Grayson.” 

He came then while he was pulling his hair. Pounding into Grayson and pulling his hair were his favorite things to do. He gently dropped the man’s head on the pillows and flipped him over. He took the still erect cock into his mouth and it was Gray’s turn to pull his hair. Of course there wasn't really anything there to pull, so he just ran his fingers through the short locks in a desperate attempt to hold onto someone. 

“Trent…” As Trent worked his mouth over him, he screamed and came down his throat. He licked the cum off his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Still mad?” He offered a goofy smile and Gray glared darkly back at him. The stinging smack to the back of his head was his answer.

“You're still an asshole.” 

“I know. It's getting late.” 

“Who's fault is that?” 

“Mine, baby. All mine. Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted.” He rolled his body off of Grayson’s and settled on the other side of the bed. 

He threw an arm around him to pull him close and slid kisses from his nose to his mouth. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you. Even though I really do want to kill you.”

“That's fine. It'd be okay if it's you.” 

“I think you broke my neck with that stunt at the end. And my back is killing me.” 

“Says the way arching his back like a slut and begging me to give it to him. That was fucking hot, by the way. Let's fuck from the back more often.” 

“Way too stressful on my body. I don't know if I can go do pictures tomorrow with all this bruises.”

“Just tell them you got into a fight.” 

“I did.” Trent chuckled and delivered one last sweet and wet kiss to his temple. 

The last thing he thought before drifting off was, “I better not be hungover tomorrow.” 

\--

Trent woke up to the sun from the window in his eyes. He groaned and put his hands up to shield himself. It was almost 9 and he was late for work. Shit. He was about to jump up and throw on clothes when he looked over to the angel beside him. Nothing was more beautiful than seeing him in the glowing sunshine. 

Grayson’s perfect butt was facing him and his hair was a wild mess from the sex last night. He sucked in a breath of pure awe and sent a kiss to the back of his neck. 

“I'll be back” he breathed into his hair and also left sweet kisses into the sweat soaked locks. 

He took the last minute to playfully smack the man’s ass and run out of the door and laugh as he was scolded.


End file.
